


Everyone Knows - A Drabble

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is not a secret, Bucky knows he's not a secret, Especially Nat, Everyone knows everything, He knows that everyone knows, M/M, Random - Freeform, Steve thinks Bucky is a secret, short oneshot, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I reblogged a post on Tumblr and I wrote a small drabble with the repost and then it turned into this. </p><p>In summery: Steve finds out that everyone knows about him and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knows - A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> http://lgavengers.tumblr.com/post/141935657810/tsfrce-captain-evans-on-va-voir
> 
> Here is my post, for amusement of all.
> 
> For the purposes of this story Bucky is still technically on the run and wanted by ...whatever. Shield defunct, etc. Hydra. Everyone. Set a few months after Winter Soldier but before Age of Ultron and Civil War.

“Shit, Buck, hide,” Steve gasped when the knocking on the door finally broke through his admittedly foggy mind.

“Hide? Really?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning back on his elbows and grinning at Steve's disheveled state.

“It's probably Sam,” Steve hissed, hastily attempting to refasten the buckles on his suit.

“And?” Bucky asked, still watching Steve.

“It's Sam. I'd really rather not face the more then likely righteous indignation at the moment, I'm kind of in the middle of something,” Steve said, eying Bucky's bare chest and half open pants. Bucky threw his head back and laughed, though he kept it quiet.

“Fine, Steve, just this once though,” Bucky agreed and bundled himself under Steve's many blankets. Steve shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, pulling open the door after glancing over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Sam said, looking Steve over when the door opened. “Nice bed hair.

“Don’t you mean helmet hair?” Steve shiftily stood a bit more in front of the lump barely visible under his pile of blankets, praying that Sam wouldn't notice Bucky’s boots halfway under the bed, or the red long sleeved shirt thrown over the chair, Captain America helmet laying on top.

“Uh huh,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. “Sure. Helmet hair.”

“Did you need something, Sam?” Steve asked, crossing his arms.

“Natasha asked me to get your mission report, since you're two hours late turning it in,” Sam said, eyebrows still raised.

“Yeah, uh,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his head. “I started it on the flight back but then I got sidetracked on the way home and I just got back about ten minutes ago. I'll have it by morning.”

“Mmm hmm,” Sam said. “I'll let her know you'll have it to her in a week or so. Have fun,” he smirked.

“Sam,” Steve started but Sam was already walking away.

“You realize everyone knows, right?” Bucky asked as Steve shut the door and ran a hand over his face.

“Everyone knows?” Steve asked, turning back to the bed in his admittedly large for a studio, studio apartment. Maybe it was time to move again, find someplace with bedrooms and doors.

“Everyone knows,” Bucky nodded. “Now you want to get back to what you were doing before Sam so rudely interrupted you?” he asked with a smirk, hand drifting down to rest on the edge of his jeans, making Steve's mouth go dry.

“Yeah,” was all Steve could manage as he quickly struggled out of his mission suit while stumbling over shoes toward the bed and falling unceremoniously next to a laughing Bucky, who immediately leaned over and sealed his mouth to Steve's.

“I really thought we'd been more subtle,” Steve mumbled.

“Steve, shut up,” Bucky mumbled.


End file.
